


Everything we didn't say

by aemsz



Series: words we shouldn't leave unsaid [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M, Letter, Letters, Lost Love, M/M, Past Romance, Regrets, and a sprinkle of, everything I didn't say, heartache on the big screen, love letter, respons to everything I didn't say, wherever you are, with a little bit of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 02:05:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4286541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aemsz/pseuds/aemsz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You once fell in love with a boy named Luke Hemmings (who doesn't), but then he left. Taking over the world with his band. You hear one of his songs and know it is about you, so you write him a letter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything we didn't say

**Author's Note:**

> I'm Dutch not English, so sorry for the mistakes...

Dear Luke,

It is nice to finally hear from you. I still miss you, you know. I am following you every move, because even though we have drifted apart you always were my best friend. 

You write that I shouldn’t tell you heaven is a place on earth, but it is, or at least it was to me. I too, wish that I could rewind time, because earth felt like heaven when we’d spend time together. I loved it when you lay in my arms, tired from the days of rehearsal. I felt like you were slipping away from MY fingertips. You distanced yourself, because of the band, but I let you. I always said I would keep you save and grounded, but it didn’t take long for me not to be the only one who’s breath you took away. You like to blame yourself, but my sweet, sweet boy, you’re not the only one to blame.

I have poured my heart out in these letters that I sent you and finally I got my response. You couldn’t have made me stay, you tried enough. As much as I loved you I couldn’t go away. My heart, education and friends are here. I don’t know if my future is here, because deep down I still hope that’ll be with you. 

You write that you want me to wake you up and tell you it is all a bad dream, but darling, it isn’t really a bad dream. It is the total opposite. WE may be a bit of a tragic story, but your story simply isn’t starring you and me. Your dream and life have become so much bigger than that and I can’t resent you for it. And I would NEVER want to forget all the songs that you wrote. I listen to them a lot to be honest. Even though we are so far apart and even though we both clearly don’t know where we are standing, your songs make me feel home. They are filled with memories and dreams we once shared.  
You know that saying ‘Home is where the heart is’, but I keep on thinking, what if my heart is scattered in little pieces spread around the world. These songs, YOUR songs make me feel home. You and the boys are far away, but your spirit is always near me through your songs. I would never want to forget a single word you wrote. Maybe you want to forget, I wouldn’t hate you for it. Whereas my heart is scattered around the world, your heart has probably broken down to splinters from time to time. I am happy you have your friends, family and FANS to glue it back together every time. Your heart is so strong, I can still feel it beating on my chest. 

The last few weeks we had together were so hectic. You had so many things to do and so much to arrange and to pack. Time flew by, we have lost so much time. I wish we could rewind those weeks and spend them together. I wouldn’t leave your side. Even if you got bored of me. It would probably be better, because saying goodbye to you at the airport was the hardest thing I have ever done. 

I will be waiting for that someday you’re writing about. That day when I’ll hold you in my arms again. That day when I won’t have to leave your side again. The idea of that day already takes my breath away. I will be waiting for that someday. But know there is nothing I’d want you to sacrifice for me. It wasn’t our time and someday, someday I hope it will be. For now you are taking over the world with your best friends, whom I also miss a lot, and I wouldn’t want you to be anyone else than the person you are today. 

With love,

You know who

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next one is better and more sad though. please read.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it :)
> 
> Any suggestions?


End file.
